My Everything
by Anti-Blupressants
Summary: Caught in the middle of a blizzard in Russia, Blu seeks shelter in a abandon warehouse where he finally see someone he hasn't seen in a million years. Someone who he hasn't seen in a year and some months, someone who spent weeks looking for him. She's finally found him; but he's not the same Blu she fell in love with all those years ago. He's different and much of the opposite.
1. Lasting Entry

_**Here it is. The prologue! The next chapter will be written tomorrow and issued out on Saturday!**_

* * *

**Blu's ****Journal**

_My mind hit me harder than I could ever think._

_I __flew as fast as I could._

_I didn't think on what I did._

_I thought on what I didn't do. What I didn't do was not fly away._

_I didn't think about the deaths I caused. I thought on why I didn't I run?_

_I thought about **how **I got myself in this situation._

_Living happy in Minnesota, going to Rio, meeting the love of my life, many adventures, settling down, move to the Amazon, Living happy once more, move back for a summer, get sick find out news on how much trouble's going on, tried to go home, I stopped for a breather and look where I am._

_A year and months later I soiled the relationship with my family, committed murder, going insane, changing my whole appearance._

_I got myself a yellow scarf -I had to cut short-, I purchased a Bowie Knife, a fedora, something to hide the scar on my face and contacts. Don't ask on how a bird can wear contacts I just do; just fuck off. My vision isn't twenty twenty you asshole, ever since the new glasses for birds I've noticed that those glasses helped with my dyslexia. I've noticed a new things for birds now I'm in Russia._

_Yes; I took off for Russia because I'm trying to get to The United States. It's the closet I could get without fucking going out in the hurricane. Hurricane Sandy if your wondering what it's called if not then ignore what I said._

_It's getting cold so I jumped into a warehouse..._

_You won't believe what happen-_

**Page is ripped here.**


	2. Tough Winter

**_"Turning Evil Saga" Season Two:  
My Everything_**

**_Summery:_**_Caught in the middle of a blizzard in Russia, Blu seeks shelter in a abandon warehouse where he finally see someone he hasn't seen in a million years. Someone who he hasn't seen in a year and some months, someone who spent weeks looking for him. Jewel has ducked in a warehouse to escape a snowstorm in a unknown location halfway across the world, in a tempt to not freeze; she then hear a door open and something banged on the ground; as if it was a drop of shock. She turned her head and gasped. She's finally found him; but he's not the same Blu she fell in love with all those years ago. He's different and much of the opposite._

* * *

**_Part Two point Five of Three!_**

_Part Two Pint Five:_

_Ducking in_

_**Jewel (First Person)**_

I couldn't believe what I was doing; flying in the cold was a suicide wish just wanting to happen. I don't know how far I was going or where I was; I could be anywhere cold. I looked at the snowflakes bury the ground and everything else. I can't even comprehend the fact of I was in the coldest part of the world. I shivered as I pulled the jacket closer. I wasn't sure where I was since the scales of the map was in a language I couldn't read. I was pretty sure it was the cold that jumbled up words but I didn't care.

Since I have now found a new location on the opposite side of the United States; I've been travelling for five days. No sleep and I am tired; more tired than I have ever been in my entire life. That's saying something to a bird who is a expert survivalist herself. I looked up to see the lights above me twinkle hard but I have to finish my thoughts

I found a warehouse in the middle of a abandon industrial zone. It was just there and the lights where on; who was paying for the building I made my way to the building and I opened the door softly and shut it behind me. I sighed in relief when I felt the heat wash over me for the first time in Five weeks.

I sigh; it was one of the few comforts I was able to have in this new continent. I knew I wasn't in Spain anymore; since I can't detect any of the language. It's similar to Brazilian by a small bit but not by long. It's also too cold top be anywhere close to the sun; I'm guessing it's winter where I'm in because I can't even feel the sun over the flurry of snow coursing throughout the veins of allies and streets. I couldn't even feel my wings until I have ducked into the warehouse.

"Mm..." I shuddered, walking on the marble floor. My talons clicking off of them with each step I take almost breaks my nerves; my moral is broken down and chewed up every time I breath in the heated air. If I didn't already freak out before hand; I'm defiantly going against my wills to even be in this place before I even make my way to rest anywhere! It's like I'm in a haunted house and I'm Eddie Murphy!  
-_Birds can watch movies too! I had a lot of, no sorry, TOO MUCH spare time when Blu first disappeared...-_

I walked for a good minute before I had the basic Idea of the place.

Five hundred wooden crates, a offices or the foreman I guess, the front door... The rest is just.. empty space. As if they stopped trying to furnish this house at all.. I bet this is a safe haven for anyone with the fear of istight spaces... I guess.  
Hmm... agh... I felt my eyes droop with tiredness and I nearly collapsed.

It almost hurts since I'm officially sleep deprived; I'm hurting badly but i refuse to rest until I find Blu and that's a fact. It's not a competition, not some goal to set. It's finding the love of my life and bringing him home where he belongs.

I yawn horribly and fell down.

I didn't get back up.

I blacked out.

* * *

_Creeeeeeeeek~..._

_WHOOOOSE~!_

_SLAM!_

I flew up and hid behind a crate.

I wasn't dealing with this kind of things before I can even feel half of my body. I can't even stand up straight, tired out of my mind, and now add panicked to that list. As if I didn't have enough personal problems to deal with and now a random person just waltz into a only place where I can sleep peacefully without fear of not waking up without a nightmare.

Yeah. There's the beautiful realization on why I haven't slept for almost a entire week. Nearly dead on the fifth day, yesterday, if I haven't passed out. I'm only assuming today would be the sixth day of this freezing cold or else I would have guessed it's still night. Did I get a full night's sleep or did I wake up in panic because someone decided to invite themselves in?

I didn't comprehend the entire situation before noticing; the heater went off. So now I'm feeling the cold from the outside permeate my feathers and hitting my hollow.  
I felt a shudder grow from my joints and my chest and now m wings instinctively curl and then tuck into their original place.

I felt the temperature go from Seventy Degrees to Negative Five in a heartbeat. How cold was it?! I can see each of my tiny, shaky breaths turn into gas. A bad sign if I want to stay hidden if this mystery person sees me and chucks me out into the snow ruthlessly, the feelings of some humans. Than again, if I've seen a stranger in _my _warehouse I would throw him out too...

I strained my hearing to accommodate what he would say. However he says it would determine if I should come out of hiding or not.

"_Cold..._" He muttered, his voice sounded smooth and uncertain. Really familiar... Something told me I did not want to identify myself or him based off of his words or his tone. I took a peak and noticed the end of a sharp pointed crowbar.

I shiver once more before hearing the words of this man; funny on how I can understand him. He must have the same device back in Spain, but didn't that guy say it wasn't available for everyone else yet? SO how the heck am I being able to hear such a thing?

Against every principle I was taught; I took a peak. I nearly gasped in shock.

It was...

A Spix Macaw wearing a yellow scarf, with a black fedora covering his head. He was lathered with snow but I didn't mind that; all that concern me was his eyes. They looked familiar... too familiar. I notice a scar onj his cheek; either self inflected pain or he's been in battle so that makes me wonder.

Is he insane, battle scarred, or a really damaged Blu?

Speaking of him..

Could this guy be him?

No... Isn't he still in Australia? If so, where the fuck did this other Macaw come from?

In a heart beat I would fling... my... self..

Too tired to even...

jeez...

I blacked out again..


	3. Filler Chapter

_**(Watch me Write this Chapter on YouTube!)**_

* * *

_Filler Chapter|Unedited-Uncut|:_

_Aligns_

* * *

**_Blu (First Person)_**

**_I slammed the door behind me..._**

I felt the chills of the winter of Russia course over me as I stepped in the room. I silently swear at myself for not coming in when it was still warmer in here; or anything of the bunch but it's still better than dying in the snow I guess... Oh well. What can I do? Nothing of the bunch so I guess I'm going to have to suck it up and pull my scarf tighter around my neck. It's a shame on how much trouble it costed me to steal this scarf but it was worth it. I have yet to freeze my neck at all.. The Fedora part is because I just found joke I literally found the fedora lying around like a lazy bum. It fits perfectly for a strange reason and I kept it on since my arrival in Russia. I remember joking about being here a month ago, when I was conversing with Tinto. Don't really know what happened to him he just dissipated for some strange enigma of a purpose I can't even think off but oh well... What am IO going to do about it?

I made sure my crowbar was in my holster before taking a deep breathe of the saw-dusty aroma of the place. I was hypnotized from the very moment I sniffed the air; but there was also a... different smell to it. A smell that distinguished from the warehouse itself, a sort of citrus perfume that I've sworn I have noticed before... no... not citrus... it's melon.. I don't know because I haven't had one in a little bit okay?! Hell you can give me a avocado and I would call it a bloody kiwi! Not the moment to get angry... I told myself as I began to sniff the air once more. I breathed in tiredness, sickly, feathers, panic, fear. Someone is here and knows I'm in the same room. I didn't even pick up my crowbar from my grass holster because they weren't a threat until they pull some sort of weapon or act of aggression towards me; I decided to check out the disturbance in the air. Try to find this thing, or animal whose directing off of these scents...  
If your asking how I can smell all of that; the AC is pointed directly at me. I can smell nearly everything when the winds is in my favor; when I mean wind I mean the heater that _just _shot off. So It's colder than Russia...

_Oh wait... _

_I'm literally **in** Russia... _

_Great._

"Cold..." I muttered, rubbing my wings together in a desperate attempt to get some warmth in me. Even though I've had worse but this wind was defiantly bitter and it was something I didn't want; something that served me my own medicine about coldness. Something that outfought every piece of a warm cell in my body. It hurts to know that I'll be dealing with this bitter coldness alone, or will I? That smell in the warehouse definitely got my attention to a heat source. Heat source equals not dying, not dying equals comfort... That equation means I don't have to die and it means a free hug. Two deals in one! Not to mention if the beast does try to kill me I'll just have to wear it when it's dead!**_-(^_^) Although I would've enjoyed the free hug...-_**I snorted the air out of my lungs and made my way to the core of the scent. I nearly giggled when I heard the sharp intake of the air. It was probably because my talons clicked on the floor and the mystery person wasn't ready for me to arrive yet. Too bad, I'm cold and I'm not about to cuddle with my crowbar again.  
I looked for the any discrepancies in the area and noticed a mirror. There was a blue tail of feathers sticking out from behind a box. It was a bird but what kind of a bird? I then notice it falling down; probably to avoid me seeing it.

"Hey!" I called. "You okay?!"

No answer.

"Fuck you then! I'm coming over there!"

Again, no answer.

_Too much of a Floozy to give me an answer... cunt._


End file.
